Within The Viper's Lair
by darkmoonvampire
Summary: Anna takes a special interest in Erica and has her abducted so she can use her for her agenda. Jack and the others refuse to let Erica become a casualty of war. Jack can't fight this war without her. They will bring her home. Eventual EricaxJack.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Viper's Snare

Anna was standing on the V mother ship, staring down at the busy city down below. Her mind was contemplating a new addition to her plan, always calculating and manipulating, she was sure it was flawless. Tyler the young human that her daughter, Lisa had chosen was indeed necessary and useful to their cause. They had scanned him to ensure he was compatible, that her plan would work and her daughter had not chosen poorly.

She was proud of her daughter for she had chosen well. Tyler turned out to be a perfect candidate and his genetics were perfect for them, but what was also interesting was to discover that his genetics were inherited from his mother and by simply judging the small genetics her son carried; Erica Evans carried more of the special genes.

Anna smiled evilly because she had no doubt that Erica was a rare genetic phenomenon that the human doctors would have no idea about. After all it made perfect sense; Tyler's genes had to come from somewhere. It was unfortunate that Erica wasn't male because that would make their plans a lot easier, but Anna was confident that she could find a use for Erica.

All she needed to do was to get Erica aboard her ship and then she would be able to do whatever she wanted with such a unique specimen to the human race. She knew that luring her on to the ship would be difficult and that Erica would be most unwilling and she would have to ensure that Tyler never discovered her intentions. For he would most definitely revolt and that would cause unnecessary problems.

She smiled to herself again when she had her plan all figured out and exactly how to lure Erica Evans into her clutches. She knew the people she would have to use, who to manipulate and deceive all the humans. Anna was glad that making Erica Evans disappear from her human life would be easy and that by pushing the right buttons; make sure no one looked for her or missed her.

Meanwhile, the small group of resistance fighters had gathered at St. Josephine's church to make plans for their next move against the V's. Ryan had his arms crossed over his chest was leaning on the wall, watching Erica and Jack talk about Tyler and how long he had been up on the V ship. He might not have been human but he understood human relationships, chemistry and attractions.

When he was watching the two of them interact he saw the subtlety in which they always moved closer together and how their entire bodies reacted to the other like it was their point of gravitational pull. Ryan found it amusing that under all the stress and pressure for fighting for the survival of the human race, people found a way to fall for one another without even realising it.

Erica's phone rang and she answered it immediately and listened to whoever was on the other side. The two men were silent, curious to who it was and what it was about.

"Yes, I understand. I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and put it back in her jeans pocket before addressing the two men. "Apparently there's been an incident at the V embassy and the FBI has been requested to investigate."

"What's it about?" Ryan asked standing up straight and walking towards the two of them.

"They didn't say but I intend to find out. I'll contact you when I've found anything we can use." Erica replied as she headed towards the exit, she felt a hand gently grab her wrist and she turned round to see who it was.

Jack was staring her in the eyes, blue meeting blue and she was mesmerised by the concerned look he gave her. "Be careful Erica." Was all he said in that soft voice of his that was also stern.

She smiled at him before nodding and he let go of her wrist and she called out in her confident, professional tone as she walked round the corner to the front entrance. "I'll be back before you know it."

A/N: Hope you liked that opening. As Erica is the protagonist I thought it made sense that the V's would take an interest in her as well as Tyler. So this is my theory. I've only seen up to episode 5 as it's only started showing here, so it's all pretty much made up as I have no idea what actually happens. Let me know your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unsuspecting Victim

Erica awoke feeling incredibly groggy and disoriented. Her eyes fluttered open only to close again as the rooms light blinded her sensitive eyes. Her body felt limp as if she'd been asleep for a very long time.

'_Strange.' _She thought to herself. _'I don't remember going to bed.'_ In fact she didn't remember a lot of anything that led up to this point.

"She's regaining consciousness." A familiar male voice spoke a short distance away.

"Good. I cannot wait to begin." A female voice this time, it too seemed familiar to Erica but she couldn't place it.

Then as she began to stretch her arms and legs she remembered everything. It all came rushing to her all at once: phone call at the church, Jack's concerned look, the V embassy, Marcus leading to a room, being surrounded and then complete darkness.

'_I've been abducted by the V's!' _Her mind screamed out.

Her blue eyes flew open and immediately fell upon Marcus and Anna. The looks they were giving her were making her extremely uncomfortable almost as if she was some sort of play thing for them. Her instincts told her to run, to be ready to defend herself but her body wouldn't comply.

"What have you done to me?!" She demanded as she struggled to lift her limbs off of the metallic table that she was laying on.

"Erica, I must say how honoured to meet you. Your son, Tyler is an intriguing young man. I found it most appropriate that we meet, though I would have preferred it under different conditions." Anna spoke kindly as she approached the table and gently stroked Erica's face with the back of her right hand.

"Agent Evans, you have been selected for a magnificent honour that we wish to bestow upon you." Marcus said, remaining where he was a few steps behind Anna.

Erica never did like the way he looked at her, like he _wanted _her, and she found it most disconcerting. But at the moment she was more concerned about Anna and the words she had spoken.

"What do you want from me?" She asked calmly, knowing that it would be better is she saved her anger for when she found a chance to escape.

"I had you brought up to our ship." Anna stated, pausing to take in Erica's expression. " I'm sure you're unaware that your genetics are slightly different to that of the rest of your species. Well to be more specific, they are far more superior and thus this interests me greatly."

She smiled down at the helpless human before and with her left hand began stroking Erica's hair away from her face in a soothing manner. Seeing the panicked look in her face she continued her explanation.

"I have no desire to harm you Erica. In fact I was hoping to unite you with my people. You see we could help each other greatly. With us you could reach your true potential and you could make our lives here considerably easier."

"I have a general rule that forbids me with working with those that have to kidnap me against my will." Erica retorted sharply as she struggled even more with the drugs holding her in place.

"I was afraid you might say that." Anna quietly and she did seem to be saddened by that response. Then her expression changed into that of pure joy. "Fortunately for us, your independent will no longer be necessary. We have ways of making humans do as we wish."

Erica was just about to shout at her when she felt something prick her neck and before she knew she was falling into the succumbing darkness of unconsciousness.

Meanwhile back at St. Josephine's, Father Jack and Georgie were starting to get impatient. Erica had left for the V embassy over two days ago now and she hadn't contacted them and she hadn't been home or answered her phone.

Ryan had left earlier to get in contact with his V doctor and see if she knew anything. But that had been several hours ago and they were starting to worry that something had happened to him as well.

"I don't like this, not knowing what's going on." Georgie said as he ran his hands through his hair for the countless time.

"I don't like this as much as you do, but hopefully Ryan won't be too much longer." Jack replied and he silently prayed to God that he was right.

Just then Ryan burst round the corner, slightly out of breath. He made his way up to the other two who were flying questions at him.

"Did you find her?" "Any news?" Both Jack and Georgie asked at the same time.

"Yeah I know where she is, but you're not going to like it." Ryan replied and he looked into Jack's eyes as he spoke.

"Where is she?" Jack demanded after a couple of seconds, he couldn't stand not knowing what had happened to her. He cared and trusted Erica like no one in his entire life before, probably because they had been dragged into this mess together.

"My friend has a contact on the V ship floating above us. The contact on the ship sent word as soon as he found out." He paused still trying to find the right words and when none would come he just blurted out.

"She's been abducted by Anna, there's no way to reach her."

Jack felt his whole world collapse in on itself.

A/N: Anyway I hope you liked that chapter. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
